Talk:Christy Martin
Undergarments What color panties does she wear? --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) White. --Squeegy 20:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :They have been added to the articles before but was deleted. Dan the Man 1983 09:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm starting to think all mentions of panties in these articles should be removed, it's starting to make me feel scuzzy. McJeff 13:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree with McJeff. I'm not hot on the whole panties mentioning in the articles. Makes it sound really on a bit of the immature side by mentioning what color their under-garments are. TheKidInside 13:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we agreed a few months back to keep them out. Dan the Man 1983 15:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I deleted the descriptions and warned the editor about it. Dan the Man 1983 15:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Related to Wade? Is she related to Wade :I think she is, It's stated that she might be on the page anyways. Dan the Man 1983 17:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Is her name being the same as a female boxer's more than a coincidence? "Christy shares a name with a female boxer but this is almost certainly a coincidence." Not so sure about that. Perhaps it's just a tick with my copy of the game, but she is by far one of the most, if not the most, (probably the latter, actually) aggressive girls in the entire game. When I feel like testing my prefect-escaping speed I usually run up to her and punch her once or twice, and honestly 90% of the time, she tries to fight back, perhaps a trait of the boxer she shares a name with. I'm not adding it to the article because it's mostly a conjecture, but I was just wondering if anyone else has had the same phenomenon and agrees with my theory. Swift Finch 19:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I tried it 5 times, and she ran away each time. In fact, the only girl I was able to get to fight me was Lola, and that only once. Mc (talk) 04:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: =( Maybe it is just me then. What was her respect for you, though? Swift Finch 12:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It is random from a girl. I have found that an egg usually works. 99% of the time they ran away screaming, but there is that 1% where they fight back. I have had Christy attack me back, but after one slap and one knee to the jacobs, she ran off, she did not get far though, cause she got a stinkbomb and firecracker combo, which does not raise the trouble metre higher then the second yellow. Dan the Man 1983 12:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also found it to be noticeable when I hit her with the go-kart. You guys have any luck with that? Swift Finch 17:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Christy's skin file where is her skin file and what is the name of it? :Yeah I am wondering that too can someone please help I really want to change her skin to mandy in a towel :) Can someone please help? Bardock 505 (talk)17:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::If you just want to spawn Mandy in a towel, hex edit ide.img should help. RonBWL 17:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Catfights This is a topic i wish to address all on its own, but can somebody add to either Christy or Angie's bios that if either sees the other kissing Jimmy, when it ends, theyll start a catfight with each other. It's something I've constantly noticed when having Jimmy kiss either, although its more Christy who does it. :It's mentioned on both Kissing and Fighting#Girls that girls get in catfights if they see Jimmy make out with another girl. And it's not exclusive to Angie and Christy, they all do that. Jeff (talk| ) 08:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Christy crying During one of the photography class, I saw Christy crying over a tomb in the cemetary near the Bullworth Church. Did anyone noticed that previously? '''Gordon Jewkes :A randomly selected non-Clique student may appear in the graveyard crying. I've never seen Christy do it, but I've see Ivan, Gordon, Lance and Sheldon. Jeff (talk| ) 01:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC)